Dark Pit's Second Story
by Link100200
Summary: SEQUEL TO DARK PIT'S STORY. READ THAT ONE FIRST. War rages between Palutena and Viridi, and Dark Pit finds himself in the middle of it. Meanwhile, a group of ancient beings, the Chaos Kin with them, orchestrate the whole thing from the darkness, and the gods are too embroiled with rage to believe Dark Pit. Dark Pit, Ignast, and Haizina must stop this before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello humans! After a while (what, two months?) I have the sequel to Dark Pit's Story. Yes, this is a sequel. Go ahead and read the first one, Dark Pit's Story. You won't understand anything if you don't. Please enjoy. Your regularly scheduled off-topic comment will begin again in the next upload.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (expect my OC's but I think that's obvious)**

Dark Pit blocked Magnus's giant blade easily, hitting it back with his bow.

"Come on, try harder!" Dark Pit yelled, dodging another strike. He made a leap onto it, then let Magnus lift the blade up, launching into the air. Dark Pit activated the power of flight, drawing on Medusa's power, and put back together the bow, and fired on Magnus from above. Magnus easily blocked the shots, but the arrows kicked up the dirt around him and blinding Magnus. "TAKE THIS!" Dark Pit turned off the power of flight, splitting apart the bow. He fell down to Magnus, using gravity to add force to a blow from above.

"No!" Magnus grunted, holding up his blade.

"Now!" Dark Pit yelled. At the last second before his blade hit Magnus's, he spun in the air, falling underneath Magnus. He swung both of his swords upward, stopping at Magnus's throat.

"Yield," Dark Pit said, smirking. Magnus threw away his blade laughing.

"You've got the power's of Medusa!" Magnus said. "There's no way I'd beat you!"  
"I only used my powers for that brief power of flight," Dark Pit said.

"Yeah, right," Magnus said.

"Stop making excuses," Bellum said, "good battle Dark Pit."

"Thanks, Bellum," Dark Pit said.

"Either way, thanks for helping me toughen up over the last month Dark Pit," Magnus said.

"No problem," Dark Pit said, "it's the least I could do for you letting me stay at your place."  
"We let you stay at our place because you're helping out Palutena," Magnus said, "not because you've helped me toughen up."

"It's my pleasure," Dark Pit said, "acting double agent is kinda fun. Learn where the next town to be razed is from Viridi, report it anonymously to Palutena. Easy."

"Let's just call it even," Bellum said, clapping her hands together. "I've made dinner!"

"Great," Dark Pit said, activating the power of flight. "Race you!"  
"No fair!" Bellum yelled, racing towards Magnus's house. Dark Pit sped off, stopping at the entrance, only to find it blocked by a certain female angel.

"Haizina!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "I've been wondering where you were!"

"And I to you," Haizina said. "You've done a good job of hiding yourself."

"I'm not hiding," Dark Pit said, "I'm just staying with a friend for a while."

"Uh-huh," Haizina said. "I can see there's no arguing with you. Anyway, I have news on the war between Viridi and Palutena."

"There isn't a war yet," Dark Pit said, "it's just small skirmishes."

"That's the point," Haizina said, "Viridi is making an all out assault on Palutena's temple!"  
"No way!" Dark Pit said, getting up. "Have I been assigned?"

"You get to finish off Pit," Haizina said, "Dark Pit, you can't just start attacking Palutena's troops. You're neutrality-"  
"Magnus!" Dark Pit said, as Magnus and Bellum came up to them. "Would you like to fight for Palutena? I'll teleport you there."

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Viridi's attacking Palutena! I need to send someone to help her," Dark Pit said.

"Of course," Magnus said. "Bellum, I'll see you later. Send me up."

"Thanks," Dark Pit said, "I'll teleport you." He held out his hands, palms toward Magnus, and willed Medusa's power to said him to Palutena. The power's did as he commanded, and Magnus was gone. Dark Pit turned to Haizina. "To Palutena's?"

"Of course," Haizina said, "I've already contacted Ignast." Dark Pit nodded, and activated the power of flight, flying up to the heavens. Haizina flew up behind him. When they got there, the war was raging. The Forces of Nature and Centurions clashed, monster's disintegrating around them. Ignast appeared next to them.

"Where's Pit?" Dark Pit asked.

"I've already located him," Ignast said, "follow me." Ignast started to fly off, weaving in and out of attackers.

"There!" Dark Pit yelled, seeing Pit between the attackers. Ignast nodded, and raced forward, but was slammed to the side, by a centurion.

"Argh!" Ignast yelled. "Go ahead Dark Pit! I'll deal with these guys."

"Thanks!" Dark Pit said, pouring as much power into his wings as he could, and flying straight towards Pit. Dark Pit slammed into the angel, sending him flying.

"Pittoo!" Pit yelled, pulling apart his Palutena Bow.

"I'm not even going to bother correcting you," Dark Pit said, pulling apart his own bow. He flew at Pit, attacking him, quickly attacking him with slashes. Pit barely managed to get his guard up, hitting the slashes away.

"What are you doing here?!" Pit yelled, slashing back, which Dark Pit easily dodged.

"I've already told you," Dark Pit said, "I work for Viridi now, remember?" Dark Pit feinted to the right, the slashed upward. Pit

"Grr," Pit growled, "Palutena! What's going on!"

"Pittoo's the target for now! Magnus can take out the minions!" Palutena replied telepathically, which Dark Pit as tuned into.

"Right, tell Magnus thanks from me!" Pit said, then made a slash at Dark Pit who ducked below it and made a slash up. Pit fell back, then shot at Dark Pit, who was hit with three arrows. He felt them hit his chest.

"Haizina!" Dark Pit yelled, going on the defensive as Pit attacked him with quick slashes.

"Haizina?" Pit asked curiously.

"It's a name!" Palutena said. "There's another angel nearby, I can sense it! Behind you!" Pit barely brought up his left blade in time, as Haizina came barreling at him, attacking with her darkness bow.

"Two!?" Pit complained. "That's not fair!"

"Don't forget Pit!" Palutena said. "You've got me on your side!" A beam of light came from the sky, dropping itself on Dark Pit. He simply smirked and formed a globe of darkness around him, and the beam bounced off harmlessly.

"You were saying?" Dark Pit said, pressing his attack on Pit, who was desperately fending off both Dark Pit and Haizina, one with each hand. It was a pursuit he couldn't afford. Pit could only block half the attacks from each attacker, so he was being mercilessly beaten. Suddenly a centurion flew into Dark Pit, knocking him out of the way. Dark Pit quickly attacked it, and it disappeared into the air. But it's wish had been done. Pit was attacking Haizina, who wasn't as skilled as Dark Pit, and, therefore, not as skilled as Pit. "Get off her!" Dark Pit said, shooting a charged shot at Pit. The attack hit, forcing Pit to disengage from Haizina and turn to Dark Pit.

"Palutena!" Pit said, as Dark Pit flew away, firing at him, and attempting to get Haizina and him to flank Pit. "I could really use some help here!"

"Sorry Pit!" Palutena said. "My attacks won't work on them! Here, I can at least heal you!" A drink of the gods appeared in front of Pit, who eagerly grabbed it. Dark Pit, in one fluid motion, dispelled the silver bow he was using and summoned a Dark Pit Staff. He fired it, and the bullet hit the drink, which shattered, spilling the sacred liquid on some land far below.

"Come on!" Pit moaned.

"Sorry, Pit," Dark Pit said, "but I've been looking forward to beating you!" Dark Pit aimed at Pit and fired. Pit brought up his blade, and the shot was deflected off, flying into a crowd of monsters. Haizina started to shoot at Pit from behind. Pit growled and put up his two blades, blocking both of their shots as best he could. But not good enough. Dark Pit's shot hit Pit square in the chest, causing him to gasp and start to fall. At that second, Haizina let out a scream.

"What the!?" Dark Pit said, turning to Haizina, who was still screaming. The battling continued around them, but both Dark Pit and stopped to watch as Haizina doubled over in air, coughing. Black energy seeped of of Haizina's mouth, then in the air formed a figure Dark Pit knew and despised.

"The Chaos Kin!?" Pit yelled in confusion.

"I don't understand!" Palutena said. "Did that girl of the Chaos Kin's power in her? Why did it escape!?"

"Your right!" Dark Pit yelled. "Haizina was controlling the Chaos Kin's powers! But it's been almost 5 months! Why now?" The Chaos Kin turned to Dark Pit and morphed into a different being, the Chaos Kin Dark Pit had battle in a different dimension. The Chaos Kin was now humanoid. It smiled at Dark Pit, then disappeared. And then the world went black, leaving only Dark Pit, Haizina, and Ignast in sight.

 **So, how was it? I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. PLEASE review, favorite, and follow! I love seeing those notifications! And, if you see any problems, whether with grammar or the canon (that shouldn't be a problem here, but just in case), please PM me and tell me! I'm happy to fix it! Or just PM me to ask me a question. I don't really care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm on time. That's better then the last story! Anyway, I've been watching a lot of Full Metal Alchemist lately. (In fact, the first chapter was made while watched it) If you guys haven't seen it yet, DEFINITELY check it out. I can't get enough! So... right, back on "topic."**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN (almost) NOTHING!**

Dark Pit looked around the dark area. He, Ignast, and Haizina seemed to be lit up, but nothing around them was. Then, the humanoid Chaos Kin materialized.

"Hello there, Dark Pit," it said, smiling.

"Chaos Kin!" Dark Pit yelled, pointing his staff at the Chaos Kin. Dark Pit fired, but the shot passed through the Chaos Kin harmlessly.

"And you," the Chaos Kin said, turning to Haizina. His eyes burned with hatred. "I won't even play with you." The Chaos Kin swiped his hand, and a barrage of shots appeared, homing in on Haizina. Ignast jumped in front of her, and summoned Guardian Orbitars. The shots hit Ignast's orbitars, disappearing. The Chaos Kin turned around, raising an eye-brow.

"Why did you bring that one here?" The Chaos Kin asked. "He will be nothing but trouble."  
"Not so," came another voice, this one calm. Another person appeared. He wore a long white robe, and glasses. He had straight brown hair, and in his hand was a large tome, which was open. Different letters and words surrounded him. He closed the tome, and the letters and words disappeared. "He has his purposes."  
"Who are you?" Dark Pit asked, shifting his aim from the Chaos Kin to the newcomer.

"I am another of the Kin," the newcomer said. "I am known by many as the Knowledge Kin. My real name, however, is Cerdas."

"Knowledge Kin?" Dark Pit said, confused.

"Another of the Kin…" Haizina mused. "Wait, you don't mean there are more people like the Chaos Kin!?"

"Bingo," Cerdas said. "We are like gods but much older, and much more powerful. We were created before existence! And we want to-"

"Shut up, Cerdas," the Chaos Kin said. "Don't tell them our plan!"

"Right," Cerdas said, confused for a second. "Sorry. Anyway, we don't plan for you to get out of here alive. We have no need of you. It's time to die." The Chaos Kin and Kaustes laughed, then Cerdas lazily swiped his hand. A swarm of underworld monsters appeared, then flew towards the three. Dark Pit held up his hand and let Medusa's power flow through him.

"You are the monsters of the Underworld!" Dark Pit yelled clearly. "I have the goddess of darkness's powers! I AM YOUR MASTER!" The monsters hesitated for a moment. The next thing Dark Pit knew he was being fired upon by the monsters. He barely dodged the first wave of shots, and flew over to Ingast and Haizina. "Well, that worked." He said, swapping out his staff for his silver bow.  
"Let's take these guys," Ignast said, throwing aside his orbiters and hefting his Phoenix arm, which he hadn't dispelled. Haizina readied her Darkness Bow. Dark Pit screamed a war cry and flew at the enemies, slashing wildly, slowly thinning their ranks. Just as the enemies ranks began to thin, Cerdas appeared behind Dark Pit, his tome open.

"Sorry," he said, "but I'm afraid you aren't supposed to survive this encounter." He thrust his palm at Dark Pit, and words floating around him flew forward in a cylinder, going right through Dark Pit. The words stung, and he was being hit by a hundred each second. Dark Pit sent out a shock wave, and dark energy flew out of him, throwing the words away.

"Take this!" Dark Pit yelled, firing at Cerdas. Cerdas simply grinned, and thrust his arm upward. The words formed a shield, blocking Dark Pit's attack.

"Now die!" Cerdas screamed, and he made a circle with his hands. The words started to surround Dark Pit, then flew towards him, binding him.

"No!" Haizina yelled, appearing out of nowhere and slicing at the words, which fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Dark Pit said, readying his bow. Cerdas growled.

"You will do as I command!" Cerdas yelled, slamming his hands together, then pushing them out. The words made spikes, flying towards Dark Pit and Haizina. Dark Pit ducked below one and slashed at it from below. The words he had cut off fell down and disintegrated.

"That's it!" Dark Pit said. "Cut off the words from the whole, and they disintegrate!"

"You won't get the chance!" Cerdas said making a complicated gesture with his hands. The words started to glow. "I'll blow you all up!"

"Not happening!" Dark Pit said, then focused on Ignast and Haizina. He willed his power to teleport them all away. "There's something odd about this place! It's prolonging my teleport!"

"I'll buy you some time!" Ignast said, coming up from behind Cerdas and hitting him with his arm. Cerdas's hands were thrown off the pattern, and he was forced to start again, but not before forming a shield around himself.

"5!" Cerdas said. Dark Pit tried to force himself through the wall of magic. If he could just make it through… "4!" He pushed all his will to the teleportation... "3!" He started to feel his atoms rearranging… "2!" He could see a light fall down around Haizina and Ignast… "1!" Almost there… "KABOOM!" Just as the words reached their max glow, Dark Pit, Haizina, and Ignast disappeared.

Dark Pit appeared in a large plain. Ignast and Haizina were next to him, panting.

"That was too close!" Ignast gasped, falling to the ground in relief.

"Sorry guys," Dark Pit said, also tired, "I think I used some of our energy to power the teleport. Wherever we were… they _really_ did not want us getting out."

"What do you think they needed me for?" Ignast asked Dark Pit.

" I dunno," Dark Pit admitted. "Maybe it has to do with how you were the pheonix's servant? Or that you have Prometheus's powers?"

"So what do we do next?" Haizina asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Dark Pit said, "we're going to need a goddesses help. And I know just the goddess."

"You think Palutena will help?" Ignast asked.

"She doesn't have much of a choice," Dark Pit said, "we're going after the Chaos Kin and other's like Cerdas. Palutena wants to stop evil doers as much as we do. So let's get going."

 **Well, that was a somewhat action-heavy chapter. And we also introduced one of our antagonists! I hope you enjoyed it. As always, review, follow, and favorite! If you see any problems, feel free to PM me! Now, if you don't mind, I have to go feed my two addictions. (Starts playing The World Ends With You while watching Full Metal Alchemist.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, originally, this chapter was going to take place in Palutena's temple the whole time. But a viewer, Dark Pit not Pittoo, suggested I add another OC protagonist. And I thought about it, and I made a character I wanted to show ASAP, so I shortened the chapter and added what was supposed to be the start of the next to it. Anyway...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (Expect my OC's)**

Dark Pit entered Palutena's Temple, looking around. It was in a bad shape, almost as bad as when the Chaos Kin had taken over. Dark Pit landed on the ground, trying to see anyone.

"Dark Pit?" came a gruff voice. Dark Pit spun around to see Magnus. "What the heck are you doing here!? Get out!"

"I need to talk to Palutena!" Dark Pit said. Haizina and Ignast flew down next to him.

"No, no you don't," Magnus said. "You need to get out of here before she smites you to death!"  
"She wouldn't kill me," Dark Pit said. "She's the goddess of light!"

"Well the goddess of light is in the dark if you ask me," Magnus said. "She's declared Viridi a traitor to god-kind, and that there are to be no survivors on her side."

"But-but-"

"No exceptions," Magnus said grimly.

"Do you think the Chaos Kin is behind this!?" Dark Pit asked.

"The Chaos Kin? Isn't it dead?" Magnus asked.

"Not anymore," Haizina said. "He just escaped during the battle."  
"Just during the battle?" Magnus asked. "I've been in constant contact with Palutena, a willed the connection down when I saw you, and she never went silent or talked about the Chaos Kin…"  
"So she couldn't be…" Ignast reasoned. Suddenly, Magnus clamped a hand to his head, and yelled in pain.

"Get out of here!" Magnus said. "She's trying to break through my mental defenses."  
"Fine," Dark Pit said, "Could you try to tell her to learn about the Chaos Kin's kind?"  
"I'll try," Magnus said. He clamped his hand to his head again. "Search out a human named Icarus! He lives to the west! Run!"

"Thanks!" Dark Pit said, holding up his hand. "I'll be sure to figure out what's going on!" Dark Pit willed Haizina, Ignast, and him to teleport out of Palutena's temple. The light started to gather around them…

"NO!" came Pit's voice, and he slammed into Dark Pit, breaking his concentration. "There you are Pittoo!"

"Don't-" Dark Pit yelled, summoning his bow and tearing it in two, and slashing at Pit, "-CALL ME THAT!" Pit parried the first attack, and Dark Pit attacked Pit with a scissor move with his bow. Pit jumped it and slammed the butt of his Palutena bow on Dark Pit's head.

"Take that!" Pit said. "Now why did you side with Viridi!?"  
"I didn't!" Dark Pit said, massaging his head and letting Ignast and Haizina swarm Pit.

"What are you talking about?" Pit asked, fighting back Haizina and Ignast with newfound skill.

"I only wanted to fight you!" Dark Pit said. "I've never agreed with this killing humans nonsense!"

"Then fight me one-on-one coward!" Pit said, dodging one of

Ignast's strikes only to barely run into one of Haizina's.

"Can't!" Dark Pit said, running at Pit and slashing. "I've got bigger problems to deal with right now!"

"YOU!" came Palutena's voice. It was angrier than Dark Pit had ever heard her. "YOU took Medusa's powers! YOU took the Chaos Kin's powers without thinking of the consequences! YOU joined Viridi! YOU will pay!"

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Dark Pit screamed, cutting a gash in Pit's arm. Pit groaned and tried to dodge right, only to get hit by Ignast's Pheonix Arm.

"Now DIE!" Palutena yelled. A giant laser came flying from the main altar. Dark Pit ran towards the laser, holding up his bow in a defensive position. He willed a shield to appear in front of him, using the bow as a source, and the laser slammed into a wall of dark energy. Dark Pit forced the laser back, stepping forward and making the wall move slowly toward the altar.

"I REFUSE TO DIE!" Dark Pit yelled, taking his blades out of the defensive position with a slash. A shockwave came out of the shield and reversed the laser, sending it back at the altar. Dark Pit spun around and grabbed Haizina and Ignast's arms, ran to the edge of the floating island, and jumped, diving downwards. Dark Pit activated the power of flight mid jump, and Haizina and Ignast started to fly.

"To the west!" Ignast said happily.

"Watch out!" Dark Pit said, pushing Ignast to the right as a streak of light came from above them. "Pit's sniping us!"  
"I'm with you on that one!" Haizina said, flying downward. Dark Pit nodded and flew downward as well, out of Skyworld.

Dark Pit landed outside a large warehouse.

"Not very subtle is he?" Dark Pit asked as Ignast and Haizina, looking up at a large word painted with glowing paint: ICARUS.

"Let's see if anyone's home," Ignast said, opening the door. The warehouse was bathed in darkness, except for a blue glow in the back. The glow disappeared, and they heard a snap. The lights all turned on, revealing a warehouse full of gadgets, blueprints, and different weapons. A human stood in the back, holding a blow-torch and looking at the angels in surprise. On the desk in front of him was a golden pair of wings. The human ran toward the angels, knocking down some different inventions. He circled around Dark Pit before the angel had time to react, and began examining his wings.

"These don't work do they?" He asked. He wore a jacket with straps all over it, and jeans, which were covered in oil and a strange light blue liquid. He had messy hair and looked a little older then 18.

"Uh, yeah," Dark Pit said. The human clucked his tongue.

"The feathers are too far apart, they can't trap the wind," the human said, moving on to Ignast, who he gave an approving nod, then turned to Haizina and his face shone with delight. "Are those a different kind of wing!?" He ran over to Haizina and examined her bat wings. "Do these work!? How much weight can they carry? Are they practical?" He talked incredibly quickly. He started to experimentally flap the wings.

"Get off me!" Haizina screamed, jumping back.

"Oh…" the human said, snapping out of his trance. "Sorry, terribly sorry. I'm Icarus, son of my late father Daedalus. I'm, er, rather experienced with wings, as you can see. I've made the first pair of wings that a human could use!" He stopped himself, considering that, then he shook his head. "Actually, my father made the first. Made of wax. Terribly unsafe. He died on the first flight."  
"Uh, right," Dark Pit said awkwardly. "How do you have all this god-like tech?"  
"With smart intuition and a heck of a lot of deals," Icarus said happily. "So, why are you here?"  
"Magnus said you could help us," Dark Pit said.

"Sorry, I can't fix your wings," Icarus said. "Magnus should know that! I'm terrible with biological life forms!"  
"Shut up," Ignast advised.

"We need you help to defeat a super-powerful enemy!" Haizina said before Icarus said anything else.

"Oh," Icarus said, walking over to his pair of wings. "Who is this enemy? Viridi? Palutena?"  
"A group of beings older than the gods, known as the Kin," Dark Pit said. Icarus turned to Dark Pit, his eyes wide.

"Do they have a lot of power?" Icarus asked.

"Sorry, we didn't have a chance to ask them, we almost DIED," Dark Pit muttered.

"Yes!" Haizina said. "They might even be more powerful than the gods!" Icarus put on a maniac smile.

"I'll help you then," he said, "on one condition. I want to take one of these creatures custody and make him or her my captive!"  
"Why?" Ignast asked.

"The power one could gain from such a thing!" Icarus said. "Enough to power my wings forever!"

"Sorry, what?" Dark Pit asked. Icarus looked at him blankly, then sighed.

"Right, right, I haven't told you yet," Icarus said. "Well, my wings are powered by a god's power. Raw power you understand. But I'm running out. I've only got enough juice for a few more runs."  
"Where did you get a god's power?"  
"Dyntos," Icarus said simply, "he's always happy to help starting inventors."  
"So… joining with us helps you how?" Haizina said.

"I want a syphon some energy!" Icarus said grinning maniacally. "With enough power, I won't have to worry about energy consumption! Then it's all the mechanical bits, which are easy!" He slammed his knuckle in his palm. "Now, I need to test your strength, fight me!" He quickly strapped on his wings.

"Finally," Dark Pit said. "Something I really understand!" He summoned his bow and got into a fighting position. Icarus smiled and got ready to fight. He held no weapon.

"One-on-one," Icarus said. "GO!" Dark Pit jumped at Icarus, who flapped his wings and flew to the side. In a few seconds two pistols were in his hand, and he fired them. They shot shot's similar to blades, but much more powerful. Dark Pit fell to the ground to dodge the shots.

"What the heck!?" Dark Pit said, jumping back and firing at Icarus, who easily dodged his shots.

"There's usually considered to be 3 weapons in the world not made by Dyntos," Icarus said. "The Palutena Bow, Dark Pit Staff, and Magnus blade. The original, not the knock off. But there's one more! These pistols! They're based off Dyntos's model, but they shoot shots similar to any other weapon, rather than lead pebbles!" Icarus continued to fire, strafing around Dark Pit.

"Stand still dangit!" Dark Pit yelled, and he ran at Icarus. Icarus tried to fire, but Dark Pit was too fast. "An opening!" Dark Pit yelled as he stabbed at Icarus's chest. The blades hit an invisible wall. "What the-"  
"My wings create a force field!" Icarus said. "Of course, it tires eventually. But it gives me enough time to do this!" He pressed a button on his pistols, and they converted into swords. He stabbed at Dark Pit. Dark Pit held up his blades, blocking the swords.

"Maybe," Dark Pit said, "but I can break through, right?" He pushed at the swords and Icarus got off balance. Dark Pit repeatedly slammed his blades into Icarus's shield, until eventually it shattered. Icarus however, smirked.

"You fell for my trap!" He yelled, cutting at both of Dark Pit's blades, which had been pushed back by the shockwave of the shield breaking. The blades flew to the floor. Icarus swapped his swords into pistols and held them up to Dark Pit's head. "Too bad," Icarus said. "You lose."  
"So you won't be joining us?"

"Are you kidding?" Icarus said, laughing. "I've never had a fight that excellent in forever! The shield is a bit overpowered."  
"Thanks," Dark Pit said, as Icarus helped the angel up.

"Now!" Icarus said. "On to adventure! To these Kin and their kin! To the power to keep these wings forever! To be the first human to be truly free!" To Dark Pit, the thought that this human might be able to fly indefinitely with just a pair of wings he strapped on made him sick to the stomach. If one needed wings to be, free where did that leave Dark Pit?

 **To clarify, Icarus is a version of the Icarus from the myths, but his father died rather then him on the flight. And he's a huge engineer and wing geek. As for the up-to date tech, ONLY Icarus and the gods have access to this tech. Pit mentions a website, so it's been canonically proven they have these high-tech machines. Aaaany way, don't forget to review, fav, and follow! It makes my day to see that email come in! PM me if you have any problem with it, whether canonically or grammaticly.**

 **PS: If forgot to mention in the last chapter the Cerdas's name means smart in Indonesian, at least according to google translate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, that took way to long. I'm gonna blame School for this delay. I had a bunch of final exams, so... yeah. Any way, here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (except my OC's)**

"So where to first?" Icarus asked as the four flew into the air.

"We need to track down one of them," Dark Pit said. "And beat it until it tells us what it knows."  
"Do you know where this Kin is?" Icarus asked.

"I've got a bit of an idea," Haizina said. "A bit of the Chaos Kin is still within me, so I can track it, kinda."  
"She says it's to the North of here," Ignast said. "So we go North."  
"Really?" Icarus asked. "I want to fight! My Icarus Blades have a thirst for power!"  
"Not right now they don't," Dark Pit grumbled. "I refilled your wing's with _my_ power."  
"Thanks for that, by the way," Icarus said, doing a swooping maneuver for the heck of it.

"Don't mention it," Dark Pit growled. They continued North, passing towns and mountains, waiting.

"FLAMES!" came a voice from below them. A jet of fire rushed upward, nearly scorching Dark Pit's wings.  
"Ah," Icarus said, drawing his Icarus Blades. "Finally!" He fired below them.

"Shield!" came the voice again, and a large shield appeared beneath them, blocking the shots. "Wings!" A figure rose from beneath them, flying in front of them. The figure was female, and had large white wings. She wore a red dress, and held a staff. "Hello there, angels," she said.

"Who are you?!" Ignast asked.

"I am the Order Kin," she said, "or Ma'at."  
"Order Kin?" Dark Pit asked. "Doesn't that mean you're against the Chaos Kin?"  
"You wish, don't you?" She said, laughing. "Even with Chaos, there is order. Why, without some chaos, what IS order, exactly?"  
"I'm tired of this," Icarus said. "I need your power." He swapped his pistols into swords. "So give it!" He flew at her, swiping with his both his swords, aiming for her chest.

"Sword!" Ma'at yelled, and her staff turned into a long sword, which she easily parried with. Her sword, however, hit Icarus's shield during the counter attack.

"Get her!" Dark Pit yelled, flying at Ma'at and firing. Iganst and Haizina swooped in from either side, firing and swapping melee once close. Dark Pit stabbed and cut, trying to find a critical place to hit. Ma'at easily blocked anything coming to her head or chest.

"Did I mention?" she asked. "I also have the power of creation! Allow me to demonstrate! SHOCKWAVE!" She yelled, and the a shockwave knocked the four away from her. "PILLAR OF FIRE!" A giant plume of fire erupted from beneath Haizina. Haizina tried to dodge, but her wing got burnt.

"Anything I name I can make real!" Ma'at said, laughing. "What hope do you have of beating me? Order will rein supreme!"  
"I like my chances," Icarus said, who had snuck behind Ma'at while she gloated. He sent his sword through her chest, waiting for a response. Ma'at laughed.

"You think that will kill me?" She asked, swatting at him with her sword.

"Dang it!" Icarus yelled, swapping out his other sword for a pistol and firing at her head. She flinched, and Icarus pulled out his sword and flew out of the way, floating next to Dark Pit. "Any ideas, angel?"

"We need to find out how she's staying alive," Dark Pit. "Is she regenerating?"

"Let's find out," Haizina said with a glint in her eye. She flew at Ma'at, bow at the ready.

"Follow her lead!" Dark Pit said, flying towards Ma'at and slicing, only to be parryed away. Icarus swapped his one pistol for a sword, and launched himself at Ma'at, but was parried away as well.

"I got her!" Ignast yelled, trying to slam his pheonix arm into her gut.

"Explode!" Ma'at screamed, and an explosion ripped through Ignast's arm, breaking it.

"What the-" Ignast said, looking at his hand.

"NOW!" Dark Pit and Icarus yelled at the same time, slicing at both of Ma'at's arms at the same time. Two hands fell to the human world below. Ma'at looked at her arms with curiosity. Her arms simply ended, with no blood loss.

"You know," she said, "that was actually a smart move. You may be interested to know this is just the body of chosen. I, the Order Kin, am one force, not a collection of said force. This is just a creation, a fake body."  
"So we can't kill you?" Dark Pit asked.

"This body is my body for until I can make a new one," Ma'at informed them. "I can't make it instantly, however. Vessels for godly power are… difficult."  
"So we beat you?" Haizina asked uncertainly.

"Far from it," Ma'at laughed. "I don't need hands to beat you fools! SPEARS!" At least a dozen spears appeared around her flying at the four. Dark Pit blocked one coming his way, but another impaled itself into his arm.

"Argh!" Dark Pit grunted. The spears hit the angels, but bounced off Icarus's shield.

"How can you stand working with the other Kin?" Icarus asked. "This is not order! Since when is it ORDER for the Kin to fight angels and humans?" Ma'at snorted.

"Perhaps I shall enlighten you," she said. "Viridi is the only god to notice the change, though on a smaller level. She realized something was wrong, and blamed it solely on the humans. But it isn't just them!" Ma'at put on a crazed expression, staring daggers into Icarus.

"Everything, everyone is at fault in this world! Nothing is follow the natural order of things! Look here! We have three angels without gods to follow, a human that flies! Further, two of you have the power of gods, and the human an impenetrable shield. The gods kill each other, killing humans, human's have their own meaningless wars, all the gods of the underworld are dead, so the souls have nowhere to go! EVERYTHING IS WRONG! WE MUST FIX IT."

"Thanks for the exposition," Dark Pit said, leveling his bow to her face with a shaky left hand, still bleeding. "Now die for us will you?" Ma'at barely had time to turn around before the arrow fell on her, and she exploded into a shower of hieroglyphs.

"Dark Pit!" Icarus yelled. "I needed her power!"  
"Sorry," Dark Pit said, "I didn't want to give her a chance to fight back. Icarus groaned.

"Fine," Icarus said. "Refuel me, there's plenty of other Kin to take down, right?"

"Yep," Haizina said, walking over to them as Ignast summoned a drink of the gods.

"We have an idea of their goal now," Dark Pit said. "We're one step closer to taking them down."  
"Like heck," Icarus said. "We only know they think that something is wrong with the world."

"Yeah," Dark Pit said. "But we know they're killable, so we can fight them. Not only that, but we've hit the hornet's nest. They'll all be after us soon.

 **Once again, sorry for the HUGE delay! I should be back to weekly chapters, what with summer here. Ma'at is, in fact, the Egyptian goddess of creation and order. For those who care, her powers work similar to that of the magicians in The Kane Chronicles. Her personality was completely made up by me. If you enjoyed, favorite and follow! It really means a lot to me- despite the wait! If you see a grammatical or canonical error- tell me through PM! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so here's the story. I decided a few weeks after the last chapter came out that I'd put myself into cryosleep until the next Smash DLC character came out. I tasked my friends with this, and they woke me up when Cloud came out. Of course, this blew my mind, and it takes a while to scrape off that brain matter off the walls. And you now how much that brain matter smells, it's horrible, and I couldn't get any work done. Anyway now I've got it all gone, I'm ready to freaking write again.**

 **In all serious, you may want to go back and read the last few chapters to get a quick refresher. As for what you've missed... well I've gone from 2% weeabo to about 60% so there's that. I'm REALLY sorry for taking this long! I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (Except everything I do own. That doesn't count.)**

As it turned out, Dark Pit was wrong about the kin trying to find them. For 3 weeks, they waited in Icarus's warehouse, while Icarus tinkered with their weapons. Nothing happened. Finally, they got a visitor, though it wasn't who they expected.

Dark Pit heard a knock on the door, and sprinted toward it, breaking apart his bow. He kicked the door open, and put his blade to the stranger's neck. He heard a scream and focused his sight on the stranger. It was a female angel, with short, bright blue hair. She wore no laurel wreath, and had on a blue dress. She looked around 10. Two guardian orbitars floated around her, which were blocking Dark Pit's bow.

"Who are you?" Dark Pit asked, pressing his bow closer to the angel. The orbitars held firm, however.

"I'm Ura," she said. "Now, um…" she pointed at his bow.

"What do you want?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm servant of Poseidon!" she said. "My lord told me to get help and- um… are you Pit?" Dark Pit put his bow by his side.

"No," he growled, "I am Dark Pit. Why does Poseidon need help?"

"Oh, sorry to bother you Dark Pit!" she said quickly. "But, er, my lord is under attack by someone, he called him, er, the Darkness Kin, I think."

"A Kin!" Icarus said, running up to the two. "We're happy to help!"

"Wait a second," Dark Pit said. "I won't follow any gods orders."

"Poseidon just needs help," Ura said, "but he said to get Pit…"  
"That weakling won't be able to help you," Dark Pit said, as Iganst and Haizina walked over.

"He's not lying," Haizina said. "Palutena is fighting Viridi now. Pit is busy in that fight. We'll help."

"Uh, OK," Ura said. "We better hurry!" She started to fly off. Dark Pit activated thepower of flight and flew after her, followed by Haizina, Icarus and Ignast.

"Hey," Dark Pit said, "you know we can't breath underwater, right?"

"Of course I know that," Ura said. "The enemy has made a bubble of air around Poseidon's Temple, you should be fine."

"And how do we get to the temple?" Haizina asked.

"That!" Ura said, pointing toward something in the sky. It was a door, but blue, with drawings of the sea adorned on it. It opened, showering blue light over the angels and Icarus.

"Ura!" came a voice, an old voice, which Dark Pit knew instantly was Poseidon. "Who are these people? I told you to get Pit!"

"Pit can't help you," Dark Pit informed Poseidon.

"Palutena's embroiled in a war with Viridi," Ignast said. "Pit's busy there. I would've thought you'd know that, being a god."

"Blame that Kin," Poseidon said. "It's more than just visibly dark around him, all communications are cut off. Ura just barely managed to get out."

"Sorry…" Ura said, looking at her feet. "I-I should've done better! I bet Pit could've gotten out easily…"

"Don't worry about it," Icarus said, mocking ruffling her hair and instead looking at her wings.

"Ura, you're just a girl," Poseidon said, "you were barely created a year ago! You'll be as good as Pit soon!"

"Right," Haizina said. "And you did a good job! You made it out!"

"T-thanks, I'm glad your helping us though," Ura said.

"No problem, we're searching for these guys anyway," Dark Pit said.

"Is that so?" Poseidon said. "Well you weren't doing much…"

"We were waiting for them to meet us," Dark Pit explained.

"Is that so?" Poseidon said. "Well, we're glad for your help anyway." And they flew through the door, entering into a room.

It was quite beautiful, if you were into water. The doorway opened to a large orb-like room, with water surrounding it, and all kinds of sea creature in that water. The floor was a platform, going from the door to the center of the room, where it expanded into a circle, and then divided into 3 paths, going in opposite directions, and into hallways. Below them was more water, with more sea creatures. In the center, on the circle, stood an old man with a staff and robe, customary of his staff as a god. He had light blue skin, and long, curling white hair. Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon!" Ura said, running up to him after entering after Dark Pit. Poseidon hugged her, then put her down and looked towards Dark Pit.

"I haven't heard much about you," Poseidon said. "But it appears I have no choice but to trust you. You're standing in one of the few places in my ocean Palutena's light still touches. Even then, only through numerous protection spells. Out any of these hallways," he gestured to the hallways, "you will see only pitch darkness."

"Got it old man!" Icarus said, stepping in front of Dark Pit. "But, hey, any chance I could have just a teeeeeeeny bit of your power."

"Shut up!" Dark Pit hissed.

"Why would a human such as you need MY power!?"

"See these wings right here?" Icarus said, pointing to his wings, and flapping them. "They don't come cheap, and they're even more expensive to fuel-"

"Now is NOT the time!" Dark Pit said, shoving him towards the water.

"Woah-woah-woah," Icarus said, as he reached the edge of the walkway from Dark Pit's shove.

"Careful!" Poseidon said, as Ura grabbed Icarus and pulled him back to land. "Some of the creatures in there'll eat you alive!"

"What? Are they, um, angel eating monsters too?" Ignast said, looking into the water.

"Oh yes, in fact, one of them tried to kill Pit," Poseidon said. "A kraken. I found it on the surface. It apparently came from space, but it's still aquatic in nature." Dark Pit suddenly got an idea. He grinned.

"I have an idea on how to take out our Kin," Dark Pit said. "Can you call up the Kraken?"

"Yes- but I don't think that's a good idea…"

"More importantly, I do need to borrow your powers for a little something," Dark Pit said. He summoned a seemingly basic Dark Pit Staff. "Mind helping me out?"

"Oooooh I am getting into this one," Icarus said. "I've heard of that thing!" Icarus and Dark Pit grinned like maniacs. As Ignast and Haizina looked closer at the Dark Pit Staff. They're eyes widened, and grinned as well.

"Aww yeah!" Dark Pit said, letting the Great Dark Treasure surround him as he jumped into the air, and fell down, letting himself hit the water, making a huge splash, covering the entire platform.

"I'm summoning the Kraken!" Poseidon yelled telepathically, and a huge mass came up towards Dark Pit. Dark Pit smirked, and held out his hand, activating a rein of energy. Dark Pit made a spinning movement, and the Kracken swam right into it. Dark Pit activated a sword in his other hand, and stabbed it into the Kracken's head. He then mounted it, as if a horse, and turned it downwards. Icarus flew down next to him, his force-field stopping the water from getting into his lungs or wings.

"Poseidon," Dark Pit said, "can you get us near the Darkness Kin?"

"I can try!" Poseidon said. A huge door appeared beneath them, opening only to pure blackness.

"Okay…" Dark Pit said. "GO!" He whipped the reins, the Kraken roared, and it barreled through it. The door closed behind them, just as Icarus made it through.

The darkness was unsettling. The Great Dark Treasure had night vision (it is the great DARK treasure after all) but even then the darkness blocked out anything further than a few feet.

"Let me see here…" Icarus said, and pressed a few buttons on his wings. A light popped out, but failed to do much more than Dark Pit's night vision.

"Where do you think the Kin is?" Icarus asked.

"I don't know," Dark Pit said, turning left and right with the Kraken. Luckily, it seemed to be able to fly, as Dark Pit could tell there wasn't any water where he was floating.

"So, Dark Pit," Icarus asked. "Why didn't you tell me you had that mech?"

"I couldn't use it," Dark Pit said. "I managed to re-make it with Medusa's power, but I didn't have enough to power it. Dyntos must be incredibly powerful to just make it work like that."

"You bet," Icarus said, "he just gave me a tank full of the stuff. Too bad I wasted like half of it on prototypes."

"Yeah," came a booming, young voice, "that sure would be a problem

for me, wouldn't it?"

"Who's there?" Dark Pit yelled, turning the Kraken around. "The Darkness Kin?"

"Please," came the voice. A person zoomed in front of Dark Pit's screen. It was a boy, seemingly around 16-17. He had long black hair, and a mischievous grin on his face. He wore a black shirt and pants. "Call me Mrak. K?" And he disappeared.

"What the heck? Mrak! Come out and fight!" Dark Pit yelled.

"You have a Kraken dude," Mrak said. "I'm not THAT dumb!" Suddenly, Dark Pit picked up huge spikes of energy around him and Icarus, almost as if they were…

"UP!" Dark Pit yelled, and pulled up the Kraken just as a thousand spears of darkness tried to impale the two of them. Icarus just barely made it as well.

"Dark Pit!" Icarus yelled. "This guy's element is darkness! Can't you track him?" Dark Pit shook his head.

"There's too much darkness around us, I can't tell the difference between him and our surroundings!"

"Dang it! What about the Kraken?"

"What?"

"It's a hunter, right? Maybe it can follow its scent or something!"

"Um, right," Dark Pit said before turning his head to the Kraken. "Can you find that guy?" The Kraken made a sound, maybe in compliance, and shot into the dark, following something at incredible speeds. There was a BOOM and it's tentacles wrapped around something.

"EW! GROSS!" Mrak yelled. "WHY DO YOU KEEP A MONSTER LIKE THIS?! GET OFF ME!" There was another spike of energy, and a few of the Kraken's tentacles fell off, though not before its mouth reached to eat Mrak.

"Like that?" Dark Pit yelled, and the Kraken roared in approval.

"Not at all, actually!" Mrak said, and Dark Pit just barely saw him shoot off.

"I've got him Dark Pit!" Icarus yelled, circling past Dark Pit. "I have a lock on him! I should be able to track him!"

"Got it!" Dark Pit said. "Follow him!" The Kraken flew after Icarus, who changed his blades to guns and fired at the place where he knew Mrak was.

"Ow ow OWW" Mrak yelled. "That really hurt! Like, really really bad! So much I think I might just… just…!" And Dark Pit felt a spike of energy move too fast to warn Icarus about. It was a small spike, almost a bar, going right for Icarus's chest.

"WHAT!?" Icarus yelled as it hit is force field, and penetrated through it, hitting him only a little off course, in the stomach.

"Mrak!" Dark Pit yelled, forcing the Kraken towards it's prey. "You'll pay for that!"

"G-gods damn it…" Icarus said, using a make-shift com in his wings in order to speak to Dark Pit. "I think I need some assistance here…"

"Right, sorry!" Dark Pit said, preparing to turn around.

"Don't worry about it Dark Pit!" came Ignast's voice, and Dark Pit saw a spark of fire appear next to where Icarus would be. "Drink of the gods!"

"I-I don't think that works on humans, Ignast," Icarus managed.

"We need to get that bar of darkness out of him," Dark Pit said. "The only way to do that is to kill Mrak! That should lift all the darkness in the area!"

"R-right," Icarus said. "G-get him…"

"KRAKEN!" Dark Pit yelled. "FASTER! As fast as you can go!" The Kraken bellowed a war cry, and flew after Mrak, and again running into him. It wasted no time, this time grabbing him and trying to tear into his flesh with its mouth.

"I've…" Mrak said slowly, as he tried to avoid the Kraken. "Had enough… OF THIS FISH!" He held up his hand, and an energy spike in the form of an orb appeared in it. Before Dark Pit could get away, Mrak crushed it in his hand, and it exploded. Pieces of energy shredded through the Kraken's skin, and it let out an anguished cry. Dark Pit was blasted back, far enough that he was disoriented.

"You're so powerful!" Dark Pit said, barely stabilizing himself before he ran into a deep-sea cliff.

"Of course I am," Mrak said. "With all this darkness, I can do anything!"

"But that means…" Dark Pit said. "You'd be useless with light, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," Mrak said. "Unfortuenely, your name happens to be DARK Pit, right? I have a feeling summoning light isn't exactly your strong suit."

"You'd be right about that," Dark Pit managed. Suddenly, he felt something tug at his soul, something to the left, far away, but not so far he couldn't reach it. Mrak appeared in front of Dark Pit, walking up. "Enough, playing around though," Mrak said, waving his hand, and spears of energy stabbed into the Great Dark Treasure's arms, forcing it to stick to the wall.

"Now," Mrak said, putting his foot on the Great Dark Treasures windshield. "How would you like to die? Slowly, or quickly?" Dark Pit scrambled out of his sitting position in the cock pit, summoned his Darkness bow, and pointed it at Mrak's head. Mrak cocked his head to the left. "Please, you can't possible think that'll hurt me. I've told you, I can do anything so long as I have darkness, and YOU CAN'T MAKE LIGHT!"

"And I've said you're right," Dark Pit said. "I can't make light… but I'd wager he can." And with that an upperdash arm slammed into Mrak's side.

"Take that foul beast!" Pit yelled as he stopped in front of the Great Dark Treasure. "Huh? Is that Pittoo?"

"I told you to stop calling me that…" Dark Pit growled as the darkness above them parted, making way for rays of sunlight.

"Oh, right, the Kin," Pit said, turning to Mrak.

"I've got him Pit!" Ura yelled as she flew in with a Poseidon cannon and blasted Mrak with it.

"NOOO NOOO I WASN'T INFORMED THE LIGHT ANGEL WOULD BE HERE!" Mrak yelled, as he began to explode. He tried to force darkness to him- to cure him, but it couldn't get past Palutena's rays of light. "THIS ISN'T FAAAAAAAAAIR!" He exploded into a shower of darkness.

"Yeah!" Ura said, high-fiving Pit.

"Good job, Ura!" Pit said. Then he turned to Dark Pit. "What're you doing here fighting? Don't you work for a Viridi?"

"Of course not anymore," Palutena said telepathically. "Viridi sent that Kin after him to kill him for treason."

"W-what!? No way! That's not how it happened!"  
"I'll let you live for now," Palutena said, "but only because you have a

human with you, which means you have done something to denounce Viridi. I've healed him, by the way."

"Thanks…" Dark Pit said. He wanted to say that he didn't need her help, but at the same time… he really did. "You have to believe me, there are more kin out there, and you're playing right into their hands with this war…"

"I doubt kin this easy to kill would be much of a threat," Palutena said. "Now come on Pit,"

"Of course!" Pit said, and a pillar of light appeared around him.

"Wait, lady Palutena!" Ura said. "C-could I come to? And help you and Pit out?"

"Of course!" Palutena said. "We'd be glad for the help! Poseidon?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Poseidon said. "If Viridi is indeed behind this, then she'll need to help the fight." A pillar of light appeared around Ura, and she and Pit disappeared at the same time. Almost immediately after, the Great Dark Treasure collapsed, turning into a basic Dark Pit staff. Haizina flew up to Dark Pit.

"Why wouldn't she listen to you?" Haizina asked.

"I don't know," Dark Pit said. "She seems convinced that Viridi has control of the kin, but how?"

"Maybe one of the kin took her souls and is controlling her?"

"No, I feel like she'd be very different if that was the case…"

"Then maybe Viridi?"

"That's possible… Maybe it's time to take a trip to Viridi and find out."

 **Whew, I hoped you liked it! Hopefully my writing style hasn't changed too drastically. I'd like to give a shout out to IHeartTails, who reviewed with a guest account. Your reviews really made me get back into gear and work on this! To answer your question (was it a question? I'll assume it was) I'm a guy. I'm honestly surprised I haven't mentioned that until now. Anyway, feel free to favorite, follow, and review! Those notifications really do make a difference! I hope to see you next week, if I can find the time! (I have a 12 page paper coming due soon, so no promises... but I'll try my best! I really will!) (Also I'm sorry if there were any weird indents... Microsoft Word is weird...)**


End file.
